Talk:Osakabehime/@comment-2620:0:2820:220E:3C04:C9DD:6E97:3B1E-20171026030509
So, I went for her as soon as I woke up, without even knowing that she was going to be permanent. Probably would've still rolled for her anyways, given that she is a friend to Tama and Kiyo. (There's a reason I have a level 80 The Faithful Dog Who Waits...) There's a decent amount to like about her: buff removal, Quick performance up for the party as an Assassin, and good NP gain from Territory Creation, a Quick with twice the hit count of Arts, and a QQAAB deck. She's pretty interesting as a support Assassin who's more defensive-minded as opposed to Shuten's offense. However... There are some odd choices DW has made regarding her kit. Her first and third skills are fine. (Shapeshift may seem weird as support, but trust me, after seeing Merlin get screwed over when the AI gets smart and focuses... let's just say I'm glad Tamamo has Shapeshift herself. A support being able to survive hits means they can fully devote themselves to supporting the DPS, rather than worry about maybe using heals on themselves to stay alive.) Her second skill, though, is odd. You would think a star generation buff and a 20% charge would be going to the entire team. In comparison, Merlin's Charisma not only gives 20% charge to the party, but a 20% Attack buff, which can be considered more valuable than star gen. Waver's Discerning Eye is also a single target buff, but gives 30% charge, as well as a 50% crit buff, which I would also consider more valuable than star gen. Note that all these skills have the same cooldown, and Merlin and Waver don't even have the NP charge scaling off of skill level. Basically, her second skill is weak given the standard. Her NP also seems oddly weak. The fact that the base effect that increases with NP level is the max HP increase is disappointing, basically mirroing Tamamo's NP's heal, simply being weak, ineffective, and illogical to try to up the level up the NP. (Of course, this hadn't stopped me from getting Tamamo to NP2 and planning to try for more in the future, but such is the waifu factor.) The fact that her NP as is ranked one "+" below her lore stats does show that they intend to give her the NP interlude at some point (for reference, Merlin's NP is already on level with his stats, and I would be absolutely disgusted if DW made his NP any better than it already is), although there's little reason to believe they'll take it any way other than buffing it to the same values as Tama's own post-interlude, which I feel is still a little on the weak side, although Tamamo's NP more than makes up for it by having absolutely amazing secondary effects. Osakabe's NP is a little weird in that its Defense buff has no way of improving, being stuck at 20%. Waver's active skill and Mashu's NP at 100% charge go to 30%, and that's combined with an additional damage reduction buff. The Quick performance being overcharge and starting at 30% isn't absolutely terrible, although given that the rest of her kit doesn't have anything notably spectacular, this seems and feels average, especially compared to Mashu and Waver's attack buffs at 30%, and notably Wu Zetian's special Charisma. I don't think the nature of her kit is particularly bad, it's just her effectiveness seems a little less than it should be, especially considering she is the latest 5 star. In some ways, similar to Scheherazade as a disappointing addition to the permament summoning pool, though not to the same extent, and definitely filling (or at least attempting to fill) a better niche. I can't say that Osakabe does a better job of keeping the party alive or powerful compared to most defensive supports. To be honest, the only thing she holds over Caster supports is simply being able to face Riders better, although Jeanne and Mashu are fine with them. Not to mention, I can't see much reason to run her over Shuten right now, since Shuten obviously does damage support much better, and to some extent, Shuten's charm and Attack and crit chance debuff on her NP even let her somewhat keep pace with Osakabe's defensive support. (Obviously Osakabe is better at defense, but somehow, I can't say the gap is as wide as it should be.) Heck, ignoring his own frailty, I'd argue even pre-interlude NP5 Asterios can do a better job of keeping party members alive, given his 6 turn 20% Attack debuff to enemies. (I'll admit, bit of an extreme example, but I can't stress this enough, it feels like Osakabe is sort of a Jack of All Trades, except like a level below that, trying to balance offense and defense support, and ending up getting cleanly outclassed at both, to an uncomfortable degree.) Some suggestions I would have for her: - Either make her second skill stronger or have it apply to whole party. - In order for her to properly define herself as a defensive support, make the max HP increase and defense buff apply for 5 turns a la Merlin, or simply give them higher values... Perhaps swap the Defense buff with the Quick buff as Overcharge effect. - Make her Quick performance buff start at 40%, at least. - Not completely sure on this one, but maybe make her NP Arts? I've never found Shuten to have difficulty generating stars, and even assuming an NP chain with offensive Quick NPs, I've found such Quick NPs often generate stars just fine on their own. Heck, even just Arts chaining a support Arts NP with party members' regular Arts cards helps a lot with NP charging and keeping a steady pace of NPs in general, which is why many supports appreciate having an Arts NP. - Might be a little nitpicky on my part, but the fact that her special Presence Concealment just gives a demerit while still only giving the same benefit as any other PC of the same rank is just... frustrating. (Even if Shapeshift A+ covers it.) Maybe add a little 10% debuff success rate up for the sake of her Defense debuff, or a small extra bit of star generation; just something that doesn't leave a completely sour taste after already seeing the rest of her mediocre kit. On a somewhat lighter note, using her alongside Kiyo and/or Kiyo Lancer during this event, I must say: It feels really nice to have Stalking's really dumb Attack buff to the enemy nullified. And I find her animations fun, with all the teleportation and origami attacks, though I'm kind of disappointed her Extra attack is her just flying around rather than using some impressive/large origami beast(s).